Klogan
by EMTKlaineshipper
Summary: This is something me and one of my friends wrote (and are still writing) for no apparent reason. I wrote this with PEPSICOLAgamtavSOLKAT. She is my best friend so yeah. WARNING: this is basically just a lot of gay smut. If you don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just something I wrote with (and am still writing with) one of my friends. Hope y'all like!**

* * *

Logan: Hey

Kurt: Hey, how was your day?

Logan: Fine, Derek's gettin on my nerves.. u?

Kurt: It was okay...twins are still trying to hook me up with Blaine.

Logan: NO! My Alice ... Tell Tweedle-dum (Ethan, if you can tell them apart) I said to fuckin back off.

Kurt: Aww you're so protective! It's cute. And the twins said that I'm their Alice...I slapped Evan...that idiot!

Logan: Lol, good! He deserved it! Well, actually, they both do...luv u... Hope its not too much to ask, but...cookies? Plz? *hopefull face, puppydog eyes, innocent face*

Kurt: I'll be there in 5...love you too...I'm also bringing brownies...the twins are to know nothing about those!

Kurt: Make that 10...twins stole my damn cookies...chasing them around Windsor now.

Logan: Lol, need help?

Kurt: Yes please...

Logan: Lol, let me get away from Derek.

Kurt: Tell him to get away from my man!

Logan: Uh...you won't like what he said.

Kurt: Tell me.

Logan: I'd rather not.

Kurt: Tell me or no cookies.

Logan: *sighs* he said I'm not your man, I'm your boy-toy and you need to grow a pair and do something about it.

Kurt: You are not my boy-toy...if anything I'm yours.

Logan: Really? *evil grin* I can use this to my advantage!

Kurt: And how exactly would you do that?

Logan: Well...are you sure you wanna know that? *evil grin grows wider*

Kurt: Yeah...this isn't our first time...that was last week.

Logan: Lol, all I'm gonna say for now (cuz Derek's reading over my shoulder like RIGHT NOW) is prepare for a lot of fucking torture & teasing.

Kurt: Derek! Get the HELL away from my man!

Logan: He said "No, cuz your convo is getting interesting"...want me to attack him?

Kurt: No...I'm coming up to your door now.

Logan: Lol, Derek just up and ran...where were we?

Kurt: You were about to tell me how you'd use me being your boy toy to your advantage.

Logan: Well, like I said, tease & torture. I'd start by slowly removing your shirt, standing on my knees in front of you and starting from your waist and slowly lick up until I take possession of your mouth.

Kurt: I'm so glad no one else is on the kitchen...go on.

Logan: Awww, someone feeling needy?

Kurt: ...maybe...

Logan: I'm gonna make your day living hell in those skinny jeans I have no doubt your wearing.

Kurt: Actually I'm wearing my lazy day clothes (my old McKinley sweats)

Logan: Lol, wow I was wrong...anyways, I would then release your lips to quickly remove your shirt and claim them again. I would run the fingers of my right hand through your soft hair and wrap my left around your waist, while this would practically crush you against me, it would give off good leverage and friction.

Kurt: Crap! Wes just walked in! Quick change the subject!

Logan: Uhhh...dead kittens?

Kurt: You are terrible at this...Wes is gone...where were we?

Logan: When I have ... You know what? Nevermind. Anyway, I would rub against you, grind my hips, and you would moan, breaking away from the kiss to throw your head back like I know you would. I would lean over (while still grinding) and kiss your neck, right on the spo I know makes that sexy animalistic noise come from your fabulous through.

Kurt: And I would do all that, and I would take your shirt off and pull at the waistband of your pants. Then unbutton and unzip them with my teeth. I would then nibble at that spot under your ear I know would make you make that beautiful noise I love.

Logan: *moans and shifts because this is the most uncomfortable I have EVER been in my pants* YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW! God... I would retaliate by pushing you towards my bed and using my school tie (which is always hanging off my bed frame somewhere) to tie your hands to the head board. I would proceed by licking and nipping down your body to your pants (lol GOLD SKINNY JEANS! XD) and slowly working them off. When those cursed things are gone (and having drug down your boxers too) I reach up and grab you, loving how hard you are, torn between wanting to get you off then and there or making you wait for long periods of time.

Kurt: 1) I don't wear boxers when I wear those and 2) I'm baking more cookies right now. If I was there and you actually did that to me I'd be begging you to be inside me. God! I'm on my way now...after I change into my gold pants (just for you babe) ;) See ya in 10.

Logan: YAY! I'll be waiting ... You know where ;)


End file.
